Faith
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!


Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kibum juga semua chara di dalam fic ini bukan milik saya ^^ Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo. Don't copy without permission, please!

Warning : BoysLove, AU, OOC, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!

.

.

.

"Faith"

22 Juni 2012. Seoul, Seoul National Hospital, 22.23 AM

Choi Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya jengkel. Seiring dengan langkahnya yang dengan sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan karena kesal, tangan kanannya meremas amplop coklat besar yang ia genggam erat. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tertawa miris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Seraya menapaki lorong koridor rumah sakit yang sudah sepi, kedua mata tajamnya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali, bibir merah tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis melihat kamar beberapa pasien yang ramai. Ah, betapa beruntungnya mereka yang mempunyai keluarga dan kerabat yang selalu ada kala dibutuhkan. Yang selalu memberi semangat untuk kesembuhan orang yang mereka sayangi. Betapa keluarga adalah harta yang paling berharga. Seandainya Siwon juga bisa seperti itu…

"Hah. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi di siang hari, Choi Siwon!" rutuk Siwon seraya menepuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha menyingkirkan angan-angan yang tidak masuk akal dari pikirannya. Membuangnya jauh-jauh di suatu tempat terpencil di salah satu sel otaknya –tempat dimana ia akan melupakan dan tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Choi Siwon akan selamanya sendirian. Hanya itu. Titik.

. . .

Ting!

Ketika lift sudah berbunyi dan ruangan berbentuk kubus itu membuka pintu utamanya, Siwon langsung melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya keluar. Namun, dua langkah kemudian, Siwon terpaku. Tunggu, kemana amplop coklat besar yang tadi ia pegang?!

Panik, Siwon meraba seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat, lalu merogoh di saku jaket panjang hitam yang ia pakai. Tidak ada! Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis Siwon. Wajah tampannya membeku. Oh, tidak! Kertas itu tidak boleh hilang!

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah lift. Namun ia terlambat. Pintu lift sudah menutup dan benda itu bergerak ke atas sekarang. "Sial!" sahut Siwon kesal. Jengkel, Siwon akhirnya memencet tombol berbentuk segitiga terbalik itu berkali-kali.

Ya ampun, dua menit serasa dua jam! Seraya menunggu, Siwon mengetukkan sepatu pantofelnya ke lantai marmer rumah sakit. Astaga, cepatlah! Siwon merutuki lift yang sepertinya melambat tiap turun satu lantai.

Ting!

Siwon menghela nafas lega ketika bunyi yang tidak asing itu kembali terdengar. Dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia melihat sesosok manusia yang membuatnya terpaku. Matanya bersirobok dengan kelereng obsidian hitam paling jernih yang pernah Siwon lihat. Kedua manusia itu terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Untuk beberapa detik, Siwon tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kedua pasang mata cantik yang juga balas menatapnya.

Dan ketika lift lagi-lagi berbunyi, kedua manusia itu tersentak. Sosok yang berada di dalam lift buru-buru keluar sambil mendorong sebuah tiang beroda. Siwon buru-buru membantu menahan pintu lift sebelum orang itu terjepit.

"Gomawo…" desis orang itu dengan senyum penuh terimakasih pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum. Untuk sejenak, Siwon terhipnotis senyum manis yang tercipta dengan lesung pipit dan gigi putih yang berderet rapi tersebut. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja pintu lift yang kembali menutup dan tidak digubris Siwon. Namja yang ditatap Siwon pun seolah terpesona kelereng indah mata coklat Siwon. Ia diam tak bergerak –terpaku menatap Siwon.

Detik selanjutnya, namja yang mengenakan baju rumah sakit itu –sepertinya ia pasien– menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Siwon. Mata Siwon membulat ketika menemukan bahwa yang disodorkannya adalah amplop coklat besar yang tadi Siwon ingin cari.

"I-ini…"

"Choi Siwon-ssi? Ah, kurasa ini milikmu. Aku melihat kau menjatuhkannya sebelum masuk ke lift."

Siwon langsung menyambar amplop itu dan buru-buru duduk di kursi yang paling dekat. Tergesa-gesa, Siwon membuka amplop besar tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Namja yang tadi menyerahkan amplop mendekat ke Siwon sambil mendorong tiang beroda –yang ternyata berfungsi mengaitkan kantong infus. "A-aku tidak membuka, memasukkan atau pun mengambil benda dalam amplop itu Choi Siwon-ssi." sahut namja itu dengan nada polos.

Siwon mendesah lega ketika kertas penting berisi vonis hidupnya masih ada. Aman, tidak hilang. Setelah memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku jaketnya yang besar, Siwon mendongak dan tersenyum manis pada sang namja. "Ah, kau salah sangka. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kertas penting di dalamnya tidak hilang kok. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih banyak, err…"

Namja itu tertawa. Lalu ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tertancap sebuah jarum infus –membuat selang kecil infus tersebut sedikit tertarik karena gerakannya. "Kim Kibum. Panggil aku Kibum saja." Siwon tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kibum. "_Jeongmal gomawoyo_, Kibum-ssi. Aku Choi Siwon, mungkin kau sudah tahu dari amplop tadi, tapi panggil aku Siwon saja."

Kibum tersenyum ramah dan mendorong tiangnya. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Siwon dan bertanya dengan raut wajah aku-sangat-penasaran. "_Cheonmaneyo_, Siwon-ssi. Kalau boleh tahu, urm, apa isi amplop coklat itu?" tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditolak. Namja yang memakai kemeja rumah sakit putih panjang dan bawahan celana yang juga putih dan panjang itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang tertarik dengan sesuatu.

Siwon berdeham untuk menghilangkan tawanya yang sudah berada di ujung mulut. Bagaimana tidak, Kibum –namja itu sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumah sakit dengan raut imut. "Ah, ini… CAT scan." jawab Siwon singkat –tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar.

Meski penasaran, Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, kalau itu hasil CAT stan, berarti Siwon-ssi sedang sakit, dong?!"

Siwon menatap obsidian Kibum dengan binar heran. "Ya, aku… sedang sakit."

Kibum menampilkan senyum sedih. Kedua mata hitamnya mendadak sayu ketika bertemu pandang dengan Siwon. Ia menarik nafas lalu berkata. "Kalau begitu, mau berdoa bersamaku, Siwon-ssi?"

"Eh?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya –bingung ketika Kibum tiba-tiba menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri dan memejamkan mata. Sejurus kemudian, Siwon tersenyum lemah –tahu bahwa Kibum sedang berdoa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum-ssi, kenapa kau belum tidur selarut ini? Kenapa malah berjalan-jalan?" tanya Siwon setelah Kibum selesai berdoa.

Kibum tersenyum dan mengggenggam erat tiang infus-nya. "Ah, ada beberapa pasien yang masih dibesuk. Suaranya terdengar sampai ke kamarku, membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur…"

Semakin tidak bisa tidur?

"Nee. Aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan besok. Aku harus menjalani kemoterapi lagi…" jawab Kibum saat Siwon menanyakannya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengangguk-angguk.

Diam-diam, Siwon mengamati Kibum yang sedang memutar kepala dan melihat-lihat lorong rumah sakit. Kibum namja yang manis. Cantik –kalau mau dikatakan. Rambutnya hitam, halus dengan panjang mencapai tengkuk. Poninya yang panjang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Bulu matanya lentik dan panjang. Alisnya tebal dan tajam. Kedua mata hitamnya bersinar jernih dan terang, membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya. Seperti kelereng hitam. Pipinya sangat bulat, putih, dan tanpa noda, membuat Siwon tergoda untuk mencubitnya gemas. Bibirnya merah, tebal, dan ranum. Siwon jadi bertanya-tanya, seperti apa lembutnya bibir itu kalau ia menciumnya.

Eh?!

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala –berusaha menetramkan jantungnya yang entah bagaimana bisa, berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kibum yang sedang tersenyum. Teringat kemoterapi, Siwon akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu. "Ah, Kibum-ssi, mendengar ucapanmu tadi, kurasa kau bukan hanya sekali-dua kali menjalani kemoterapi, nee?"

Kibum mengangguk. Siwon lalu bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana rasanya… menjalani kemoterapi?"

Ups.

Rasanya Siwon ingin menjahit mulutnya sendiri saat ia melihat Kibum yang mendadak sedih dan suram. Kibum tertawa sendu. "A-ah, kemoterapi itu… kalau kau tidak menjalaninya sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa menjabarkan seperti apa rasanya, Siwon-ssi…"

Oke. Jawaban itu cukup untuk Siwon, meskipun tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Daripada wajah Kibum bertambah sedih? Siwon mengangguk-angguk. Dan ketika ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan_obsidian_Kibum, otak Siwon mencetak dua kata melihat binar sedih tersebut. 'Kesepian' dan 'sendirian'. "Ah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Kibum-ssi. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak sudah menemukan kertas ini." Siwon tersenyum kala ia berdiri dan menjabat tangan Kibum.

Ah, satu lagi. Siwon baru menyadari betapa halusnya tangan Kibum. Begitu lembut –membuat Siwon merasa bahwa telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kain sutra, bukan dengan kulit manusia. Kibum tersenyum ramah –membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya menghangat. "_Cheonmaneyo,_Siwon-ssi. Hati-hati di jalan, kalau begitu…"

Siwon mengangguk. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain hari…"

Kibum sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Alisnya berkerut heran. Namun tak lama, ia tersenyum. "_Nee…"_

.

.

.

2 Juli 2012. Seoul, Seoul National Hospital. 11.30 AM.

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam seorang namja cantik yang berseragam dokter. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Jae-hyung? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Siwon risih.

"Ya. Ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Sudah jelas kau sakit, tapi kenapa tidak mau berusaha untuk sembuh?" tanya dokter bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Seorang namja cantik yang sudah menjadi dokter kepercayaan Siwon selama 2 tahun belakangan.

"Aku tentukan sendiri hidupku. Aku mau sembuh dengan cara selain kemoterapi. Kau bilang bisa kan, Jae-hyung?" Saking dekatnya Siwon dengan Jaejoong, mereka bahkan sudah menghilangkan formalitas yang menjembatani posisi mereka sebagai dokter dan pasien.

Jaejoong melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Pasiennya yang satu ini sudah lama menggantungkan harapannya pada Jaejoong. Siwon percaya bahwa Jaejoong –namja cantik itu pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkannya.

Dan Siwon adalah satu-satunya pasien Jaejoong yang tidak pernah menunjukkan air mata. Wajahnya hampir selalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Namun karena tidak pernah tersenyum itulah, Jaejoong tahu Siwon sedang ada dalam kungkungan tekanan batin yang berat. Terlihat dari helaan nafas berat yang terkadang ia keluarkan dan sinar kesedihan yang tersirat jelas di kedua matanya.

Maka itu, Jaejoong berusaha membuat Siwon nyaman. Jaejoong tahu seberapa peliknya kehidupan Siwon. Menghilangkan formalitas dan bicara layaknya kakak-adik adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dipikirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia meraih sebuah pulpen dan mencorat-coret sebuah kertas rumah sakit. "Oke. Biar ku luruskan. Ada lima cara yang dapat mengobati leukemia, setahuku. Empat di antaranya dapat dilakukan di rumah sakit ini. Therapy Radiasi tidak bisa dilakukan di rumah sakit ini, berhubung tidak adanya peralatan dan prosedur yang lengkap. Yang kedua, ada pemberian obat-obatan tablet dan suntik, tapi jujur saja, dengan keadaanmu yang sudah akut seperti ini, obat-obatan itu hampir tidak berguna lagi. Yang ketiga, ada kemoterapi –"

"Aku tidak mau." potong Siwon sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyeselesaikan kalimatnya. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Dengar penjelasanku sampai selesai. Yang keempat, ada transfusi sel darah merah, namun ini tidak bisa dilakukan di dalam tubuhmu yang notabene jumlah sel darah putihnya sudah sangat gawat. Yang terakhir, ada sumsum tulang, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, belum ada pendonor yang cocok untuk mencangkokkan sumsum tulangnya denganmu."

Siwon tercenung. Lalu ia tertawa miris. Umurnya tinggal hitungan belasan minggu lagi, dan tidak ada satu pun yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri? Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu, Choi Siwon!

Jaejoong menghela nafas, namun tak lama, ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku salut padamu, Choi Siwon. Kau masih bisa berjalan dan bernafas dengan normal, tidak terkapar lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Semangat juangmu masih tinggi, ternyata."

Siwon tertawa sedih, sebelum ia akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan memijat pelipisnya. "Yah, akhir-akhir ini semangat itu mulai surut. Badanku juga mulai melawan. Persendian dan tulangku kadang ngilu dan nyeri. Belum lagi lebam yang kadang timbul tanpa aku sendiri tahu."

Jaejoong menatap Siwon cemas. "Kau mau ku-visum?"

Siwon mengibaskan tangannya cuek. "Tidak. Untuk apa? Kalau memang itu karena leukemia, kurasa tidak perlu. Sudahlah." helanya capek. Jaejoong ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. "Oke. Ayo, biar ku ambil sampel darahmu." sahut Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Siwon mengangguk. Ia lalu mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan dimana terdapat beberapa peralatan suntik di meja itu. Ketika lengannya dibersihkan dengan antiseptik, Siwon menoleh ke arah lain. Seperti biasa, Siwon tidak pernah menoleh kalau darahnya akan diambil lewat suntikan. Rasanya aneh memandangi jarum yang menyedot darah dari tubuhnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

Mata Siwon menjelajahi keseluruhan ruangan Jaejoong, sebelum matanya tertumbuk pada jendela kecil yang ada di pintu ruang praktek Jaejoong. Dari dalam, Siwon bisa melihat keluar lewat kaca bening itu. Dan apa yang dilihat Siwon membuatnya menyipitkan matanya. Itu…

Siwon melihatnya lagi. Namja manis bernama Kim Kibum. Yang secara tidak sadar sudah berseliweran dalam pikiran Siwon selama dua minggu lebih. Senyum Kibum yang khas dan manis sama sekali tidak bisa Siwon lupakan. Tawanya yang renyah dan sikap Kibum yang ramah membuat Siwon selalu tersenyum kala ia memikirkannya.

"Kibum…" panggil Siwon lirih –tanpa sadar. Seulas senyum manis tersungging lebar di bibir tipisnya. Ah, rasanya Siwon ingin bertemu namja itu dan mengobrol lagi dengannya. Siwon mengamati lekat-lekat wajah Kibum yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Ada kantong infus di pangkuannya. Wajah namja manis itu tertunduk lesu. Matanya bersinar redup –membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi padanya.

"Eh?" sahut Jaejoong heran. Setelah memberesi peralatannya, Jaejoong ikut mendongak dan tersenyum menemukan Siwon mengamati Kibum intens. Tidak ada orang lain di depan ruang kemoterapi itu, membuat Jaejoong yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Siwon sedang mengamati Kibum. "Kau tahu nama namja itu? Dia salah satu pasien Yunnie, loh…"

Siwon menoleh dan menemukan wajah Jaejoong yang bersemu merah. Hmfh. Siwon ingin tertawa melihatnya. Entah kenapa, wajah Jaejoong pasti langsung merona kalau memikirkan namjachingunya. Sepertinya enak sekali jatuh cinta, eoh? Ah, Siwon juga jadi ingin merasakannya. "Oh ya? Dia pasien Yunho-hyung? Sejak kapan? Kenapa selama 2 tahun aku mondar-mandir di rumah sakit ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Ya, jelas saja. Kau kerumah sakit ini hanya untuk ke ruanganku dan memeriksa diri, dan kau jalan tanpa lihat kanan-kiri, tentu saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kim Kibum itu sudah hampir 2 tahun 'tinggal' di Rumah Sakit ini. Ia terkena kanker paru-paru."

Siwon terperangah. "Namja itu… Perokok?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ia divonis menderita kanker paru-paru karena berkali-kali terkena pneumonia. Bukan karena merokok."

"Lalu… kenapa ia terlihat seperti sendirian? Seolah, tidak ada orang yang mendukungnya dan menyemangatinya sama sekali…"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Dia anak tunggal. Orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Keluarganya tidak ada yang tinggal disini. Mereka semua ada di Amerika."

Siwon mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah pintu lagi. Entah kenapa, Siwon lebih suka melihat wajah Kibum yang cantik –meski wajah Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak kalah cantik. Pipi Kibum yang bulat dan senyumnya yang mematikan membuat hati Siwon seolah tertambat.

Aigoo, ada apa dengan Siwon? Padahal Siwon kan baru sekali bertemu dengan Kibum, tapi kok…

Siwon menutup matanya, tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepala geli –membuat Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

.. .

"_Annyeong_, Kibum-ssi!"

Kibum mendongak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tubuhnya tersentak kecil –kaget menemukan pemuda yang sama dengan seminggu silam. Bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan seringai maut –menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih, rapi dan berseri sekaligus lesung pipit samar yang sangat manis. Sebuah senyuman yang menular. Siwon akhirnya juga ikut tersenyum. "_Annyeong_, Siwon-ssi! Apa kabar?" sahut Kibum akhirnya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" jawab Siwon seraya berjongkok di hadapan Kibum. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya –tampak tidak percaya dengan jawaban Siwon. Begini-begini, ia juga melihat namja yang keluar dari ruang periksa Jaejoong –dokter penyakit dalam dari ujung matanya. Tapi Kibum tidak mungkin menanyakan itu. "Ah, aku juga baik-baik saja. _Thanks for asking, anyway…"_sahut Kibum seraya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Setengah umur hidupnya yang ia habiskan di Amerika membuat ucapannya kadang bercampur dengan bahasa Inggris. Siwon tersenyum, lalu ia melirik ruangan di sebelah kursi roda Kibum. "Ini… ruangan apa?"

Kibum ikut-ikutan melirik ruangan itu. Lalu ia mendesah berat dan menjawab. "Itu… aku akan menjalani kemoterapi di ruangan itu…"

Iris Siwon menyipit. Hatinya mencelos iba melihat wajah Kibum yang begitu sendu. Namja manis itu pasti sudah menderita selama ini. Siwon memang belum pernah menjalani kemoterapi, namun dari cerita-cerita yang beredar di sekelilingnya, Siwon yakin, melewati satu proses kemoterapi saja sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi kalau harus menjalankan berkali-kali kemoterapi?

Siwon tersenyum. Kibum mendelik heran mendapati Siwon tiba-tiba berlutut di depan kursi rodanya. "Siwon-ssi?"

Namja Choi itu meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat di atas paha Kibum. 'Duh, kenapa jantungku jumpalitan begini?' batin Kibum bingung. Tangan Siwon memang besar, lebih besar dari tangan kecilnya sehingga melingkupi jemarinya dan memberi kenyamanan yang lembut. Kibum tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail, namun yang ia tahu, ia ingin Siwon tetap memegang tangannya seperti ini.

Siwon menutup kedua matanya. Lalu ia angkat tautan tangannya dengan Kibum. Berdoa. Semoga Tuhan masih memberikan kekuatan-Nya pada namja manis ini. Semoga Tuhan masih memperpanjang umurnya sehingga ia bisa hidup lebih lama dan memberikan senyum indahnya pada orang lain. Bersama-sama berdoa dengan orang lain –seperti yang ia lakukan kala pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwon.

Pipi Kibum menghangat ketika Siwon membuka mata dan mengecup kedua tangannya bergantian. "S-Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kibum gugup. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu yang… begitu manis. Siwon mendongak dan tersenyum. "Fighting, Kibum-ssi!"

Kibum tertawa lugu –manis sekali. "_Gomawo_, Siwon-ssi!"

"Sudah siap, Kibummie?"

Siwon dan Kibum kompak menoleh. Jung Yunho. Dokter tampan spesialis jantung dan paru-paru itu tengah tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jas dokter putihnya, membuat ia kelihatan cool. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Yunho ramah. Ia menyeringai lebar saat melirik tangan Siwon dan Kibum yang bertaut dengan begitu mesranya.

Siwon reflek menarik tangannya dan mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Malu. Ia hanya bisa cengengesan tidak jelas, sementara Kibum tertawa lepas. Yunho mau tidak mau tersenyum. Kibum tertawa dari dalam hatinya. Namja manis yang sudah dianggap Yunho sebagai adiknya sendiri itu sudah jarang tertawa tulus. Kekehan terpaksa selalu ia lontarkan kala harus menjalanji kemoterapi lagi. Entah apa yang ditertawakan.

"Sudah waktunya. Ayo, Kibummie. Kami permisi, Choi Siwon-ah." sahut Yunho singkat dan mendorong kursi roda Kibum masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu. Kibum tersenyum sedih seraya menatap Siwon. Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan kata 'tolong'. Siwon mencoba tidak mempedulikannya dan berdiri, lalu mengepalkan tangan ke atas, tersenyum lebar, dan berkata 'fighting' tanpa suara. Meski tak urung hatinya nyeri.

.

.

.

"Rileks, Kibummie."

Kibum menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lembut dengan mulut. Sekian kali menjalani kemoterapi, bukan berarti Kibum terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang harus diterimanya. Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang terbiasa dengan obat-obatan keras kemoterapi. Kibum yakin itu. Sangat yakin.

Yunho berjalan mendekati tubuh Kibum dengan sebuah jarum suntik dan selang infus di tangannya. Kibum berusaha melemaskan tubuhnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata. Tidak sanggup.

"Jangan tegang. Rileks saja, oke?" instruksi Yunho lagi dari balik maskernya. Ia tidak tega melihat Kibum yang selalu memejamkan mata saat akan disuntik. Seolah menyiapkan diri akan kesakitan yang sebentar lagi akan menderanya. Walau memang itu kenyataannya. Kibum mengangguk.

Jantung Kibum berdebar sangat keras saat Yunho menyentuh tangannya dan mulai menaruh ujung jarum suntik di punggung tangan Kibum. Melalui dinginnya jarum suntik, Kibum yakin, daerah yang akan disuntik itu akan lebam dan biru sekian lamanya. Ia pasrah. Tubuhnya benar-benar babak belur.

Tubuh Kibum berjengit saat Yunho menyuntikkan cairan keras itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Cairan itu dingin, dan dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum dapat merasakan obat keras itu menyatu dan mengikat dengan darah di penjuru tubuhnya. Perutnya seketika mual.

"Urgh…" Sebuah erangan halus namun penuh derita keluar dari bibir Kibum. Namja manis itu mencakar kulit tangan bagian dalamnya kala rasa dingin yang luar biasa mendera tubuhnya. Ia mulai menggigil. Semakin hebat setiap menitnya. Jantung Kibum semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Ia tahu ia akan baik-baik saja setelah melewati kemoterapi ini. Ia masih tetap hidup.

Tapi… Kibum takut. Kalau boleh jujur, Kibum benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia harus melewati semua ini sendirian tanpa ada siapapun disampingnya. Tidak ada yang akan menenangkan dirinya kala terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Jarum yang terhubung dengan alat infus itu masih mengalirkan obat-obatan keras dengan dosis tinggi ke dalam tubuh Kibum untuk menghancurkan sel abnormal pemicu kanker paru-paru. Perut Kibum semakin bergolak. Ia bisa merasakan suhu disekitarnya semakin dan semakin menurun drastis. Membuat rasa dingin menusuk kulitnya dengan sangat gencar. Kibum tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, Kibum sudah pasrah. Apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Setitik air mata menerobos keluar dari ujung matanya. Dan dengan itu, Kibum 'tertidur'.

Yunho dan perawat yang melihat Kibum 'menangis' hanya bisa menatap iba. Selalu seperti ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang menatap dari ambang jendela kaca. Air wajahnya keruh melihat Kibum yang mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya. Hatinya sakit sekali. Ia tidak tega melihat Kibum yang berjuang sedemikian keras. Rasanya Siwon ingin melepaskan alat-alat yang membuat Kibum menderita itu dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

"Nee. Biasanya Kibum baru akan sadar sejam kemudian setelah kemoterapi selesai." jelas Yunho. Siwon yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk. Irisnya memandang lembut tubuh Kibum yang tergolek tanpa daya di atas tempat tidur. "Lalu… apakah benar, ini ruang khusus kemoterapi?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak ada 'ruang khusus kemoterapi' di rumah sakit, Siwon-ah. Pada dasarnya, untuk proses kemoterapi, kami akan membawa obat dan segala peralatannya ke kamar pasien. Tapi Kibum menolak."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengelus punggung tangan Kibum yang dialiri selang infus. 'Dingin sekali…' batin Siwon sedih. Dipandanginya wajah manis yang sempat membuatnya terpikat itu. Kedua obsidian Kibum tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Wajahnya pucat bukan main. Bibirnya seputih salju. Jejak air mata yang tadi mengalir masih membekas di pelipisnya.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kurasa, Kibum sudah menganggap kamar rumah sakit yang sudah ia tempati selama 2 tahun itu sebagai kamarnya. Aku sih, tidak masalah. Toh, aku bisa memindahkannya ke kamarnya setelah ia sadar."

Siwon mengangguk. Dengan penuh sayang, dielusnya surai hitam tebal Kibum lembut. Namun ia terperanjat. Segenggam rambut pendek Kibum yang tadi ia elus rontok dari kepala Kibum dan jatuh ke bantal. Tangannya sendiri dipenuhi rambut yang lumayan banyak. "Yunho-hyunh, i-ini…"

Yunho mengangguk. Hatinya seolah ditusuk melihat rambut Kibum yang rontok. "Ya, kau tahu sendiri kalau obat yang disuntikkan ke tubuh Kibum adalah obat keras. Obat itu membakar jaringan lunak di kulit kepala dan bagian tubuh lain. Kalau kau lihat, tidak hanya rambut Kibum yang rontok, tapi bulu di tangannya juga."

Siwon menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Benar apa yang Yunho katakan. Seprai putih itu sudah dipenuhi bulu-bulu kecil dan pendek. Bulu itu rontok dari punggung tangan Kibum. Rasanya, saat itu Siwon seolah lupa caranya bernafas, karena ia tercekat. "Tapi Kibum berbeda, sejauh yang aku lihat. Kau tahu kenapa? Rambut di sekujur tubuh Kibum tidak sepenuhnya rontok, sehingga ia tidak botak seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Metabolisme tubuhnya memang agak berbeda."

Yunho terus saja menerangkan apa keistimewaan Kibum yang ia tahu tanpa Siwon minta. Ia seperti seorang kakak yang sedang membanggakan adiknya sendiri. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum. Dengan lembut, Siwon mencium dahi Kibum, lalu berlanjut mencium kedua pipi chubbynya. Tubuh Kibum penuh dengan bau obat-obatan, seolah Kibum adalah obat itu sendiri, namun Siwon sama sekali tidak keberatan.

_Pager_ yang berada di saku Yunho bergetar. Namja Jung itu menghela nafas kecewa ketika ia harus menangani pasien lain. Ia ingin, sangat ingin, menemani Kibum sampai ia sadar saat ia selesai menjalani kemoterapi. Namun keinginannya itu sama sekali belum pernah terpenuhi. Sampai saat ini.

Yunho menepuk bahu Siwon. "Siwon-ah, aku ada pasien. Kau mau meninggalkan Kibum supaya ia bisa beristirahat?"

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon justru menyusupkan jemarinya ke jemari kecil Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu ia menoleh dan tersenyum sedih. "Mianhae, Yunho-hyung, tapi –"

Yunho tersenyum. "_Arraseo_. Jangan ribut, _nee_? Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Kibum. Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Perlahan, dengan mata yang terbuka lesu, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran penuhnya. Berhasil. Genangan air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya mendapati ruangan begitu sepi dan hening. Ia sendiri lagi. Walau Jung Yunho, dokter yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri itu selalu berkata bahwa ia akan selalu ada disamping Kibum, nyatanya ia tidak pernah ada…

Air matanya melesak keluar. Sampai kapan ia harus sendiri seperti ini? Ia tidak tahu apa Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan membiarkannya hidup namun tanpa siapapun disampingnya. Mungkin lebih baik mati…

Dan Kibum harus melewati waktu seperti ini sampai beberapa kali. Kanker paru stadium akut yang dideritanya membuat Kibum harus menjalani kemoterapi hingga 2 kali dalam sebulan. Memikirkannya saja, Kibum sudah menangis terlebih dulu. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara…

"Sudah bangun? Kenapa kau menangis…?" Sebuah suara lembut memaksa Kibum membuka kedua matanya. Dan sesosok wajah tampan membuatnya terbelalak. Choi Siwon. Namja itu tengah memegang kedua pipi Kibum dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap kedua mata Kibum dalam-dalam. Siwon mencium dahinya lembut dan mengusap air mata Kibum yang masih mengalir. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku… tidak sendiri…" lirih Kibum tidak percaya. Hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Namun Siwon mendengarnya. Hatinya perih seketika. Dikecupnya bibir Kibum sekilas, lalu Siwon memeluknya erat. Tangis Kibum meledak tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon… kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Tidak akan pernah, lagi. Aku akan selalu ada disini, aku janji…" ujar Siwon tidak kalah lirih. Ia menoleh dan menatap kedua obsidian Kibum lekat, lalu kembali memeluk dan mengelus rambut hitam Kibum. Air mata Kibum semakin deras.

Kibum percaya. Kibum percaya Siwon akan selalu ada untuknya. Iris mata hitam itu tidak berbohong sama sekali. Dan Kibum juga tidak melihat adanya sinar bualan. Sejak itu, Kibum tahu, dunianya perlahan akan berubah.

Tanpa ia sadari Siwon menitikkan air matanya saat mengelus rambut Kibum. Rambut tebal itu kembali rontok, kali ini sejumput besar, di tangan Siwon.

.

.

.

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Menit menjadi jam. Jam menjadi hari. Semua itu dilewati Siwon dan Kibum tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Rasa sayang, iba, dan simpati seorang teman berubah menjadi kasih sayang dan cinta yang menyusup di relung hati kedua namja itu. 'Kibum-ssi' sudah berubah menjadi 'Kibummie' kala tiap ciuman didaratkan Siwon pada dahi dan pipi Kibum yang bulat. 'Siwon-ssi' juga berubah menjadi 'Siwonnie' saat Kibum tersenyum senang setelah Siwon menciumnya.

Melihat wajah manis Kibum memberi harapan baru untuk Siwon. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang itu bisa sembuh total. Meski kadang harapan itu harus ia buang mentah-mentah kala melihat keadaan Kibum sekarang ini. Kurus, tidak bertenaga, dan dengan rambut yang menipis akibat menjalani kemoterapi terus-terusan. Namun ia percaya pada keajaiban.

Siwon juga terpacu untuk sembuh melihat semangat Kibum yang ingin terus hidup. Meski ia tak urung menolak segala jenis pengobatan yang ia yakini dapat menyakiti tubuhnya.

"Kibummie ~ Ayolah, jangan merajuk terus ~ Aku kan sudah minta maaf ~ " rayu Siwon maut. Ia memajukan bibirnya saat Kibum justru menatapnya marah. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau juga sakit, hah? Penyakitmu itu tidak sepele, tahu! Kanker darah! Ya Tuhan…!" sahut Kibum perih.

Siwon menyeringai saat Kibum meninju bahunya. "Aku tidak main-main! Kau tahu, waktuku untuk hidup tidak panjang lagi! Aku ingin sekali sesekali pergi keluar rumah sakit ini untuk melihat keadaan diluar! Melihat awan dan bunga juga rumput dan merasakan angin, bukan langit-langit dan mesin juga infus dan mesin pendingin ruangan! Besok aku akan menjalani kemoterapi lagi, dan aku akan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama dua bulan! Kau juga tahu, kan, ginjalku hanya tinggal satu, itu pun tidak ada harapan lagi, jadi sebelum aku mati, aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu untuk yang terakhir –"

Siwon menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya untuk menghentikan omongannya yang melantur kemana-mana. Dan membuat hatinya sakit. "Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun, Kibummie."

"Tubuhku benar-benar sudah hancur, dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku harus pergi, Siwonnie… aku takut…" lirih Kibum sendu.

"Kibummie…" panggil Siwon lembut. Disentuhnya kedua pipi bulat Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. Lembut, layaknya kapas. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh perhatian. "Semua ada waktunya, Kibummie… Kita… berjuang sama-sama ya..?"

"Kita pasti akan bersama-sama… selamanya… aku yakin!" ujar Siwon semangat. Kibum tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Siwon dan mencium pipi kekasihnya lembut. Siwon tersenyum senang, dan memeluk Kibum lebih erat. Ia kecup lembut bibir kekasihnya yang merah dan ranum itu.

Kibum memandang lekat-lekat wajah tampan yang sedang menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Kibum itu. Namja yang menepati ucapannya untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Kibum sendirian. Namja yang selalu ada dan memberi semangat pada Kibum saat ia duduk pasrah di kursi roda, menunggu Yunho datang dan memberinya kemoterapi. Namja yang akan selalu tersenyum dengan riangnya dan berkata 'fighting' untuk mengusir rasa takut yang mendera hati Kibum dalam ruang kemoterapi.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kibum sedang menyusun rencana dalam otaknya. Rencana, untuk membuat kekasihnya bertahan hidup lebih lama.

.

.

.

The next day…

"Ayo, Kibummie. Sudah waktunya." ujar Yunho singkat. Ia sudah memberi sepasang kekasih itu waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk saling memberi semangat. Ia melihat bagaimana Siwon melumat bibir Kibum lembut. Ia melihat bagaimana Kibum sama sekali tidak tertawa atas candaan-candaan Siwon. Ia melihat bagaimana Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan menciumnya. Namun ia pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Siwonnie…" panggil Kibum sedih. Tautan tangannya dengan Siwon justru semakin erat, seolah tak ingin terpisahkan. Kepalanya menunduk gontai. Siwon merasa dadanya sesak. Ia lepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kibum dan memeluknya erat. Erat sekali, seolah tak ingin berpisah pula. Air mata Kibum menitik dengan cepat.

Yunho menghela nafas sedih. Rasanya sesak melihat pemandangan itu.

"Berjuang ya? Ada Siwonnie yang masih menunggu Kibummie disini. Fighting!" sahut Siwon dengan suara bergetar. Matanya merah dan menghangat saat menatap dalam obsidian kekasihnya. Dadanya sesak dan berat. Ia akui, ia payah kali ini. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kibum –dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, mengangguk tanpa daya. Hati kecilnya pasrah saat kursi rodanya di dorong masuk oleh Yunho.

Benar saja. Mimpi buruk itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Tubuh Kibum akhirnya sampai pada batasnya. Namja itu kejang-kejang hebat saat proses kemoterapi –tubuhnya menolak keras obat-obatan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Kibum sudah tergeletak lemah tanpa daya di ruang ICU, dengan segala mesin penopang tubuh yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Dinyatakan koma, 2 hari setelah tubuhnya menolak proses kemoterapi.

Membuat Siwon menitikkan air mata dan membuat satu keputusan penting dalam hidupnya. Untuk kekasihnya, Kim Kibum, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

21 Agustus. Seoul, Seoul National Hospital. 00.01 AM

Dengan segenap tenaga, Kibum mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam ruangan 407 tanpa membuat keributan. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Keringat mengucur deras di tubuhnya disusul engahan lelah dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Turun dari ranjang pasien tanpa bantuan siapapun membuatnya seolah ingin mati. Belum lagi alat-alat penopang hidup yang harus ia lepas demi bisa pergi keluar kamar.

Namun itu semua sama sekali tidak masalah. Kibum sungguh tidak tahan ingin melihat wajah Siwon. Bukan wajah gembira Siwon yang dilihatnya ketika siuman dari komanya, namun justru kabar buruk yang menghampirinya. Bahwa Siwon sudah mendonorkan satu ginjalnya untuk Kibum. Bahwa Siwon jatuh koma ketika operasi berlangsung karena leukemia stadium akut yang dideritanya.

Kibum semakin terisak saat mendekat ke ranjang Siwon. Tubuh kekasihnya itu penuh lebam biru, khas penderita leukemia. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kau bodoh, Siwonnie… Kenapa kau justru memberikan ginjalmu padaku, hah?!" marah Kibum seraya memukul-mukul bahu Siwon pelan.

Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan, Kibum akhirnya menangis di dekat bahu Siwon. Hatinya mencelos melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang mengurus drastis, tidak tegap dan besar seperti dulu lagi. Ia menyesal sekali. Kenapa ia harus jadi orang yang menyusahkan Siwon…

Betapa terkejutnya Kibum ketika sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Kibum seolah tersengat listrik. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Siwon tengah menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Bibir tipis itu kadang mengeluarkan engahan tipis. Masker oksigen yang tadi terpasang di mulutnya ia genggam dengan tangan kanan. "Siwonnie…"

"K-Kibummie… hah…"

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Jangan bertindak bodoh! Cepat pasang kembali masker oksigenmu! Hiks…" Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk merebut masker oksigen yang dipegang Siwon, namun namja yang sedang berbaring itu menahannya. Siwon menatap Kibum lembut dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Aku beruntung bisa… hah… masih bisa menarik nafas saat ini… dan… hah… membuka kedua mataku… hah… untuk melihatmu, Kibummie…" sahut Siwon tersendat-sendat. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa ditebas dengan pedang saat mengucapkan setiap kata. Belum lagi nafasnya yang tidak mau diajak bekerjasama. Tiap tarikan nafas terasa seperti siksaan. Tenggorokannya sakit sekali. Perih.

Sinar mata Siwon meredup sedih ketika melihat air mata Kibum yang terus-menerus mengalir dari kedua ujung mata obsidian jernihnya. Kekasihnya takut dan sedih. Ya Tuhan, berarti Siwon sudah melanggar janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk tidak pernah membuat namja cantik itu menangis.

"Kumohon, Siwonnie… Pasang lagi masker oksigenmu… Jangan buat dirimu menderita… hiks…" tangis Kibum lirih. Digenggamnya erat tautan tangannya dengan tangan Siwon. Kibum semakin terisak ketika Siwon menggeleng seraya tersenyum manis. Wajah Siwon pucat pias, namun namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar –seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Siwon meletakkan masker oksigennya di atas selimut rumah sakit, lalu perlahan, Siwon mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Apa… Hah… Yang kau… Tangisi… Hah… Bummie?" tanya Siwon terbata-bata. Jemarinya mengelus kedua pipi Kibum dan menghapus air mata bening Kibum yang masih terus mengalir. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangisnya semakin tidak terkontrol. Dadanya sakit membayangkan nyawa Siwon sudah di ujung tanduk.

"_Uljima…_" sahut Siwon lagi ketika Kibum tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, Siwon tahu, waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya kebas. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun, terlebih rasa dingin yang menjalari bagian dadanya membuatnya menyadari satu hal.

Ia sekarat. Choi Siwon sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

"Jangan pergi, Siwonnie… _Jebal_… Hiks…" lirih Kibum sedih. Ia sudah tidak tahu ingin minta tolong kepada siapa lagi. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin pasrah, namun kalau itu membuatnya kehilangan sosok namja yang ia cintai, hati kecil dan sisi egois Kibum menolaknya mati-matian. Kibum ingin sekali –bukan ingin, bahkan sebenarnya adalah impian Kibum untuk membiarkan Siwon pergi, daripada membiarkannya menderita lebih lama, tapi…

"Aku tidak pergi kemanapun… Hah… Aku disini selalu… Disampingmu…" sahut Siwon menenangkan. Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia mencium kepalan tangan Siwon yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kibummie… Kemarilah…" pinta Siwon lemah. Menuruti permintaan Siwon, tanpa melepas tautan tangannya, Kibum menggerakan kursi rodanya hingga sekarang kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Siwon yang berbaring. Bahagia, Siwon menatap lekat-lekat obsidian cantik Kibum. Ia bisa melihat, ada cinta yang besar untuknya di mata itu, meski tertutup genangan air mata.

"_Saengil chukkahamnida…_ Hah… Kibummie… _Jeongmal mianhae…_ Hah… _Mianhae_, aku hanya bisa memberikanmu… Satu ginjal sebagai hadiahku untukmu…" sahut Siwon lemah. Ia semakin tersiksa setiap detiknya. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit sekali –seperti diiris-iris tipis. Siwon tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia meregang nyawa, yang jelas, Siwon merasa, mati mungkin lebih baik daripada merana seperti ini.

Kibum tersentak. Ya ampun, Kibum baru menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Siwon baru saja memberikan salah satu organ penting penopang hidup sebagai kado untuknya menampar batin Kibum. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. Air mata sudah ingin meleleh lagi dari ujung matanya. Hatinya benar-benar tertohok. Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini…

"Dan… _Jeongmal gomawoyo…_ Untuk sumsum tulangmu, Kibummie… Hah… Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat berterimakasih… Hah… Argh! Padamu… Maafkan aku kalau ternyata… Aku tidak sanggup bertahan lama… Hah… maafkan aku… aku merepotkanmu… hah…"

Kibum tersentak. Siwon… tahu? Tapi… Ya Tuhan! Cukup! Kibum sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar ucapan Siwon yang terbata-bata dan diselingi engahan yang terdengar menyakitkan. Kata-kata Siwon membuat hatinya semakin pedih. Seolah menyadarkan Kibum bahwa detik kehidupan Siwon akan segera berakhir. "Nee, _cheonma_, Siwonnnie…"

Setangkai mawar mewah yang berada di dalam vas cantik berisi air di sisi tempat tidur Siwon perlahan layu. Ia sedih mendengar takdir dua namja yang berada di ruangan putih itu saat ini. Mereka saling memberi satu sama lain harapan untuk hidup –meski itu artinya adalah mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri. Asal belahan jiwa mereka bisa terus bernafas, mereka rela menukarnya dengan tarikan nafas yang terputus.

Siwon mencoba tersenyum –meski sulit sekali karena wajahnya terasa kaku. Ia mengedip redup melihat kedua mata Kibum yang sudah digenangi air mata, sembab dan bengkak –siap menangis lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, setitik air mata bening juga meluncur dari ujung matanya. Air mata yang melambangkan perasaan dari hatinya yang terdalam. Air mata kepedihan. Siwon tidak takut mati sama sekali. Ia bahkan sangat siap. Yang berat untuk Siwon tinggalkan adalah… Kibum.

_"Make a wish, Kibummie…"_sahut Siwon pelan.

Kibum mau tidak mau memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia memanjatkan doanya di dalam hati. Tulus.

"_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Choi Siwon, selamanya…"_

"_Saranghaeyo…_ hah… Kim Kibum…" Susah payah, Siwon menarik tengkuk Kibum mendekat dan menatap wajah cantik itu lekat-lekat. Mencoba merangkum wajah salah satu malaikat yang turun ke Bumi untuk menemaninya. Mata obsidiannya, hidung mancungnya, alis tebalnya, wajah putihnya, pipi chubbynya, bibir merahnya. Meski malaikat itu mempunyai dua sayap yang terluka.

_**Chu ~**_

Manis, pahit, sedih, dan cinta yang meluap-luap Siwon dan Kibum rasakan saat bibir mereka tertaut. Tapi, itu bukan ciuman kegembiraan… Itu… Ciuman perpisahan… Siwon seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal lewat ciuman itu. Membuat tenggorokan Kibum terasa tercekat.

Kibum memandang nanar kelopak mata Siwon yang perlahan menutup. Air matanya menitik lembut. "Siwonnie… jangan tidur, kumohon…" lirihnya lembut.

DEG!

"Ukh!"

Mata Kibum terbelalak hebat ketika ia merasa seolah terjepit. Sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas. Sebuah organ dalam tubuhnya seolah dicabut begitu saja. Sakit! Tubuh Kibum menegang hebat. Andai ia tahu, bahwa ginjal yang didonorkan Siwon bukan ginjal yang baik karena ginjal itu adalah ginjal penderita leukemia. Ginjal itu sudah tidak sehat. Ginjal itu rusak.

"Hah… argh! Ugh…" erang Kibum kesakitan. Ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang mendera, namun sia-sia. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat sekarang. Air matanya menerobos keluar saat ia menatap wajah Siwon lekat-lekat. "_N-nado saranghae_, Choi Siwon…"

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Senada dengan bunyi yang keluar dari mesin elektrokardiograf, senada dengan layar pendeteksi detak jantung yang menampilkan sebuah garis lurus yang statis, senada dengan melemahnya tautan tangan Siwon dan Kibum yang tadinya saling menggenggam erat, senada dengan tertutupnya kelopak mata Siwon dan Kibum, malaikat maut selesai melakukan tugasnya.

Nafas kehidupan Siwon dan Kibum telah putus. Penderitaan mereka berdua sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang disesalkan Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka lega sudah mengucapkan satu kata yang mengganjal di hati mereka. Mereka lega sudah mendengar kata itu dari orang yang mereka cintai.

_"Saranghae…"_

.

.

.

_**Cinta akan menemukan jalannya untuk terus menyatukan dua insan, bahkan kalau harus menemui kematian sekalipun – Anonymous**_

.

.

.

THE END

**Ah, hai semua ^^**

**Hyo hanya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata. Pertama, Hyo re-publish ini dengan harapan masih ada reader yang mengenal Hyo, hehe ^^**

**Dan yang kedua, Hyo cuma ingin bilang. Untuk menghargai reader, semua FF yang masih ada di profil Hyo dan belum DIHAPUS oleh pihak FFn akan tetap Hyo lanjutkan disini, tapi tidak ada FF baru. Ini yang terakhir ^^Semua FF baru atau lanjutan FF on-going yang sudah dihapus pindah ke hyojunghyun . wordpress . com**

**Hilangkan spasi ya ^^**

**Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, dan… mohon reviewnya ^^/**


End file.
